Aurora of the Maniac (CANCELED)
by slayer911
Summary: COD Ghost and Pokemon crossover . A Maniac some how got transported to the pokemon world and made friends with a hundred million years old pokemon known as Amaura . Now his on a journey to get out of this world and back to his own ... and take revenge on the one who brought him here ... Arceus . In the process protect Amaura and get help from Girantina for his revenge .
1. Chapter 1

**The picture on the top left corner is how this main character Maniac looks like , I'll explain later . Call of Duty Ghost and Pokemon crossover . **

* * *

Now you all may be thinking , '' why does this Maniac's armor look different from the others '' ? Well to be honest I personally made this armor from a scratch , with a little help of course . It may not be the best but it's something . Bullet proof , ballistic resistant metal armor with light weight alloy for speed and agility , duel knifes , twice the kill and survive in almost any condition . But we are not here to talk about my armor oh no , we are here to talk about ... my '' story '' .

I remember it all like in the back of my head . One day me and my team were off on a mission to eliminate a Federation outpost and out of no where a bright light engulfed the entire UH-60 Blackhawk transport me and my team were on and we all went unconscious .

When I finally regained conscious I was lying on the ground , when I looked around , it turns out that I was in a pitch black room . I cannot literally see anything , not even my hand that I had in front of my face .

When I got up and looked around I saw a tiny white dot in a distance , as seconds passed the white dot grew bigger and brighter , that's when I found it was not a white dot but a bright white light . I shielded my eyes from the intensity of the light and when it finally submerged I put my hands down .

What I saw in front of me shocked me beyond reality . I may be a 5'5 tall human but what I was seeing in front of me looked like a 10 foot tall abomination of a lama . I took both my daggers out and took a defensive position '' Who are you !? '' I demanded from the ... thing .

'' You walked the earth leaving nothing more but a path of death and destruction behind you . '' It spoke in a Godly like voice , booming all over of what I think is in a room we are in .

'' You are not even worthy to walk the Earth any more , there for I am banishing you to the world of pokemon where you WILL learn your lesson , or for the sake of all living begins , your death . '' It continued .

'' Who are you and what do you want from me !? '' I demanded a second time but it again rejected '' Since you are consumed by nothing more but death , destruction , darkness and evil , I will change your blood to the Blood of the Damned '' it said and shot a lighting bolt .

It felt like I was being shocked by a thousand kilowatts and for that I screamed for dear life . I felt my blood changing , changing into what the creature called the Blood of the Damned . When it was finally over I fell to my knees but got up later on but by the time I did , a white portal like thing opened up behind me .

I held my ground but the creature spoke for the last time '' You will be banished to the world of pokemon , and take this necklace with you '' Then out of no where a necklace was flying right at me . I sheathed both knifes and caught the necklace and immediately put it in my pocket since there was no time to observe it when the suction of the portal grows stronger .

'' WHO ARE YOU !? '' I demanded for the last time before I gave up my stance and flew into the portal but not before hearing the final word the creature said '' I am Arceus . ''

* * *

**Well that's that , not the best but it's something , in future chapters there is gonna be an Amaura pokemon . Possibel of God of War reference too . Any way don't forget to review and talk about the chapters , right or wrong , too long or too short etc . Cause if it is I'll try to write better one's later on . **


	2. Chapter 2

When I was tossed out the other side of the portal , the first thing I felt and hit was ... snow ? I pulled my face out of the white stuff and turns out it was snow . When I got up and looked around all I can see is a wide expansion of snow as far as the eye can see . I didn't feel suddenly frosty cold or anything like that , instead , I felt cool , like air condition cool .

The suit wasn't built to withstand extreme weather conditions , it was strictly built for melee combat . It's got the speed , the armor , the knifes etc and style . Speaking of style , that big thing just sent a necklace flying right at my face , guess it's time to take a look at it . I took out the necklace from one of my pocket's and observed it .

There was a tear drop sapphire roughly the size of my thumb with tiny diamonds around it and a gold chain . This thing was priceless but why would that thing so called Arceus give me such a thing , guess I'll find out later . I put the necklace back in my pocket .

I looked around some more but when I looked to my right , a giant mountain of snow and ice was heading , by the distance and speed I'd say it would take roughly eight minutes before it reaches here . Better find shelter and fast .

When I looked behind me there was a mountain of ice , a perfect place for a shelter and a chance of a cave being there . So I began my walk there with some difficult of moving my legs up and down the two feet deep snow .

* * *

I thought I could make it to the cave before the storm hit , but you can;t be right about everything . Right now I had my left hand in front of my face blocking out most of the ice and snow that was hitting my helmet .

'' Man if I don't get to that mountain and hell find shelter soon , I'll free out here like a Popsicle . '' I said as the cold was increasing inside my suit , I can bear but not long enough to reach the closest shelter possible .

As if luck finally struck me like a freight train , I can finally see the base of the mountain , and even better , a cave up ahead . '' Finally , I thought I was gonna freeze out here '' with all my strength I ran towards the cave .

When I finally made it I fell down on the side of the wall in exhaustion '' Wow , for a moment there I thought I was not going to make it , still , I made it . '' I took some time to catch my breath . I started cleaning out the snow that got caught in between the gaps in my armor .

When I was finished I got up and took a look around the cave , as expected it was made out of ice and shimmering a little , a bit deeper into the cave it's dark . I took out a mini flashlight from one of my pockets , turned it on and aimed it at the darkness , turns out there was a dead end at the far end of the cave .

'' Damn , no luck . Wait , what's that ? '' As if I was blind , crazy or just plain sane . There is SOMETHING trapped inside the ice wall up ahead , I decided to go up ahead and investigate .

When I got there I wasn't wrong , there is defiantly something trapped inside that ice , it seemed small and blue and what appears to be something with a long ... I don't know ,the image was too blurry between the ice and my vision .

I decided to melt it out , I stuck the light on the top of my helmet , took out my knifes and started cutting in the ice . After some time I made what look's like a cup inside the ice , I sheathed my knifes , took out a small bottle from one of my pockets and poured a colorless liquid inside the cup .

I put the bottle back and took out a lighter and lit the liquid on fire and put the lighter back . At this rate the object trapped inside the ice will be melted out in no time .

I laid back down on the wall , put my head back and drifted off to sleep . Sometime later my sleep was interrupted by something nudging on my head .Deciding to find out who the person was I opened my eyes expecting to see a person in front of me , instead , I was greeted by a pair of blue eyes staring right back at me and the owner of thous eyes said something that I never expected . '' Amaura ... '''

* * *

**Well there's my second chapter , kind if short I know , hopefully I'll be able to finish the third as soon as this one . Anyway , I'll give you a little info about the Amaura's gender so you won't get confused in future chapters . This Amaura that's gonna be starring in future chapters is a female .**

**That's all and don't forget to leave a _review_ everybody , I really appreciate it . **


	3. Chapter 3

''AHHH ! What the hell are you !? '' I shouted scurrying away from what ever that thing was . It's head is almost as big as mine with a long neck like a giraffe and what look like gems on the side of the body . Despite all that it didn't look that tall , as far as I can see maybe it's 4'3 . _(I'm not very good with descriptions so you are going to have to go on the internet to find this pokemon . It's an Amaura and it's NOT a shiny)_

'' Amaura ? '' It made that sound again and judging by the voice it sounded ... young . I got up to my feet and decided to take a closer look at IT . It tilted it's head to a side and gave , what I can tell , a face of both curiosity and confusion . I walked a little close to it and it brought it's head back up , at full height , it just reaches up to my chest . It too walked closer to me , judging by the detail this ... creature looks like , I'm guessing it's female .

'' Can you ... talk ? '' I tried to make first contact with the creature , not the best words that came out of my mouth but it's better then nothing . The creature replied with the same word as before '' Amaura . '' And it gave what I'm sure of it , a small yet cute smile . '' Can you understand me ? '' I asked .

'' Amaur '' It replied with completing the word and nodded it's head '' Can you say any other words instead of amaura ? '' Bad choice of words because when I said that , it said Amaura and hung it's head down in disappointment . '' Hey it's okay , don't worry , I'm here for you . '' I said trying to calm it down '' Amaur ? '' It lifted it's head up in slight confusion '' Yes . I'm here for you '' I said as I walked close to it .

It lifted it's head up fully in happiness and put it's head to my chest . I put my hands lightly around it's small neck and gave it a soft hug . It's been a very long time since I ever seen happiness coming from a young and innocent sole , even though it is a different creature .

Just one more thing to get out of my head , I looked down at it and the creature looked up and me with it's cute blue eyes '' Hey , if you don't find me asking '' It cocked it's head in curiosity '' are you a girl ? '' It then gave the biggest smile I ever seem with it's eyes closed and gave a '' maura ! '' in happiness and put it's head deeper into my chest '' I'll take that as a yes . ''

I looked out the entrance of the cave and noticed that the storm has stopped , how did I miss that in the first place , doesn't matter now . I broke free of the hug and walked up to the entrance , I noticed that the snow was a little high up but it was nothing big , I looked back at the creature who tilt her head and gave a confused look , she looks so cute when she does that .

'' Hey you know what ? '' I asked her '' mau ? '' she simply said , obviously confused '' Want to go out with me , on an adventure , out there ? '' I said as I pointed outside the cave , at first he gave a shocked look and that look immediately turned into a happy face and she started running circles around me repeating Amaura .

'' Alright alright , but first '' I said as she stopped in front of me '' We need to come up with a name for you , since you kept on saying Amaura Amaura Amaura , I think that suits you , Amaura , what do you think ? '' I asked and she immediately gave a happy face and pressed her head into my chest .

'' Alright , okay , I guess it does suit you . One last thing though . '' I said as I remembered the necklace , she looked up at me and gave me a questioned look . I dug my hands into one of my pockets , took out the necklace and knelt down .

I put the necklace around Amaura and walked back a bit , when I took a good long look at Amaura , I couldn't help but say '' woah '' . She gave me a questioned look and look down at the necklace to see what it was and then back at me '' I mean , you were okay before , but now with that necklace , I can't help but say your beautiful , just like your mom . I mean I don't know your mom but I'm sure you look like her and I'm sure she's proud of you '' I told her .

She gave me a cute smile , walked towards me and put her head on my chest in happiness . I looked outside the cave and back at her and asked her '' So are you ready to go out on an adventure '' I asked her , she looked back at me still smiling '' Amaura ! '' was her reply and with that , we both departed the cave and off into the endless expanse of whiteness of snow .

* * *

**I know this one's kind of short too and kind of sloppy , I was hoping to continue this chapter but I coulden't bring myself to it and ended up with a sort of cliffhanger .**

**Anyway thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a comment/review in the box below cause it really helps and I'm eager to see what you think about it .**

**Thanks again for reading . Hope to post Chapter 4 sooner . **


	4. READ ME !

**Hey guys, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but... I have something to tell you. Due to... events that have arisen in the past time when I wrote my first chapter for my first story I have, not been myself. To put it short I have lost my interest to write this story and that is NOT a good thing and I'm afraid I am unable to get my interest back. And so there for I am canceling this story, I know many of you are... displeased about how all of this turned out but you must understand that I can't continue this.**

**BUT there is one story I haven't given up on (yet) and that's 'Dust and Ash' which I hope will turn into it's own series. So in short I can't write this story, sorry. But it is up for adoption and you don't even have to ask my permission for it for you already have it, just make sure to send me a link so I can read it too.**

**Anyway that's all I have to say, cancelled story, focused resource on another one and permission granted for adoption.**


End file.
